mazerunnerfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Reverb frost
Welcome Hi, I'm an admin for the community. Welcome and thank you for your edit to User talk:Jukka the Sling! If you need help getting started, check out our or contact me or here. For general help, you could also stop by Community Central to explore the forums and blogs. Please leave me a message if I can help with anything. Enjoy your time at ! Jukka the Sling (talk) 11:22, June 14, 2019 (UTC) re: Discussion board Hi! Thanks for the offer; I appreciate it! I admit I'm not as active here as I used to be. There is another admin here named Stonework who I assigned to look out for the Discussions board, but she is just one person, after all. So yeah, any help you can offer would be greatly appreciated! What did you have in mind? --Jukka the Sling (talk) 14:02, June 15, 2019 (UTC) :Sorry for not getting back to you sooner! You raised some very good points (and thank you for bringing that spam to my attention!). :I've gone ahead and given you admin rights! Thanks in advance for your help! --Jukka the Sling (talk) 19:18, June 17, 2019 (UTC) ::Whoops, sorry about that! I've given you bureaucrat rights as well. :) --Jukka the Sling (talk) 19:38, June 17, 2019 (UTC) :::Um. Hi. :::I have to say, I didn't expect this. When I saw you were a global discussion moderator, I trusted you and thought you were just going to mainly help with moderation of the Discussions. I didn't expect you to block a bunch of users. :::This is not what I expected or wanted, and I believe the users here feel betrayed by me. I was the one who originally allowed non-Maze Runner topics in Discussions by adding the category for it, after all, and they're understandably upset by the sudden blanket ban on them. I didn't expect you to outright ban it all. :::Did Stonework say that she didn't want to be admin any more? Because I also didn't expect you to strip her of her admin rights without consulting me. :::I'm just extremely distressed by this situation and feel like you might be overstepping here. --Jukka the Sling (talk) 21:31, June 19, 2019 (UTC) ::::Sorry if I seemed rude in any way. You're absolutely right that I basically said you could do whatever. My apologies for the confusion; I was just getting a bit concerned when I saw the block log and the chaos in Discussions, but I understand it isn't really your fault. And if Stonework was fine with being demoted, then that's fine with me. ::::I'm so sorry you're getting death threats from users. ::::Perhaps I could help calm down the situation by making a post in Discussions saying that I was the one who approved your adminship? If you think that's a good idea, that is. --Jukka the Sling (talk) 16:16, June 20, 2019 (UTC) :::::I made the announcement. --Jukka the Sling (talk) 19:26, June 24, 2019 (UTC) Quoth the Raven... Dear Reverb, ... no, first of all: Welcome to this Fandom. It is good to have people around who care. But. There really was no call to a) delete my blog post. I was not hating. All I did was pointing out the official protocol as set up by the fandom staff. b) interfere my talk with Jukka. Again, I was not hating. I simply pointed out my point of view, and I did mention that some users have crossed the line. You can't expect me to list all reactions. Please try to calm down and be sensible now. If you want to be the Admin under all circumstances, then so be it. But do not destroy, block, ban and delete everything we say or do. Stop banishing people. And honestly, I feel stalked a bit. Stop that, too. How can you be Admin if you do not trust us the least bit? We are not your enemy. If you think we are, then you can't be the Admin. Thank you for reading. The Ivy Raven (talk) 23:08, June 19, 2019 (UTC) You are moving on thin ice, Mister. I never ever threatened anyone ever. And the worst abusing word I used on you is Rat Man. That is not nice, I have to admit, and I do my very best to be more polite. If you have read my recent posts and comments you must realize that. To me it seems like you by now only see one writhing mass of fangirls rebelling against you, threatening you. Again, have you read the recent posts? Do you acknowledge that some Gladers are willing to negotiate? But I also fear - yes, that is true - that you only recently started to watch the movies, never read the books. Well, good on yer. This is not about who of us is the bigger fan. But, coincidence or not, you are all of a sudden a Maze Runner fan like all of us when you want to become our Admin. You who have admin rights to a large number of Wikis/discussion boards. Since you mentioned the expression "power hungry" before, yes, that is what this strongly feels like. I have handled this fandom discussion quite well before you came. Without admin rights, just with talking and convincing. I can even convince my Gladers to be more rule-abiding. If you can't be a bit less almighty and a bit more kind, then I challenge you. Still polite, The Ivy Raven (talk) 07:15, June 20, 2019 (UTC) Reverb frost, I am not worshipped. And I am on since December last year; there are lots of users who are my senior. I have handled a lot of things, like people spamming TBS pictures or writing in their mother tongue or also the pig family. I never needed the rights to ban or block or delete. I talked to people, made them feel welcome, but also made them understand how things could be handled better. I never saw the urgent necessity of prohibiting Off Topic Posts (except on one post per day or so). If these are the guidelines I would a) question them and debate this with the other admins, and b) try to figure out a way how we can follow these guidelines and still communicate the way we need and want. I can see that you do that, too. If things turn out all nice and quiet and the users come to terms with you I will hold no grudge against you. If not, then I will still try to find an acceptable alternative. The Ivy Raven (talk) 17:14, June 20, 2019 (UTC) Hey Reverb, I was just thinking and you know how there's a privacy thing on here because it's the internet ya know? And I was just thinking that maybe, just maybe, that someone might want to add a guideline about privacy and what we can and can't share about ourselves. Since whenever someone new is here in the glade, the first thing I seem to notice is someone is pointing out the guidelines and sending links to them to get to the guidelines. I mean I know that we can't show our faces, I don't know about names or ages or anything. But for new people that don't know any better, it might be good to have a guideline about what we can and can't share on here. Just a suggestion. -TheIvyTrio4Life Your Wiki Manager! Hey there! My name is Mandy, and I’m the Fandom assigned to the Maze Runner Wiki. No worries, I am not here to take over. My job is to help the community and serve as a liaison between contributors and full-time Fandom staff. I will be your primary point of contact should any assistance be needed, so if you ever have a question or issue relating to the wiki, editing, etc., don't hesitate to leave a message on my talk page and I will do my best to help. If I am unable to solve your issue, I will be able to get in contact with a staff member that can. I will also be getting in contact with the rest of the active admins in this community to introduce myself and inform them of my position. In the meantime, please let me know if there's anything I can do for you or if you have any further questions regarding my role, and I will get back to you as soon as I can. Looking forward to working with you in the future! Additionally, I am happy to inform you that Fandom will be upgrading to a more modern version of MediaWiki, the platform that powers your wiki. You can read more about it in this blog post. —idekmandy 20:06, June 28, 2019 (UTC) Your User Rights xD Hey Reverb, You realize you don't need to be a chat mod, thread-mod, content mod, rollback, admin, and bureaucrat, right? Lol if you just take it down to bureaucrat and admin you will have the same rights as all those combined. Cheers, — Harrypotterexpert101 https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ursuul/images/0/0a/Council-icon-FANDOM.svg (talk) 00:42, July 6, 2019 (UTC) SEO File Page Test Hey Reverb! I'm here to let you know that Fandom has been in the midst of conducting an SEO test on some wikis, and this test is now being expanded to include the Maze Runner Wiki! It aims at improving the search engine ranking for Fandom communities. Some details: Anonymous/non logged-in users who land on file pages will be automatically redirected to the first article page that the file is used on. For example, if they click "https://mazerunner.fandom.com/wiki/File:ThomasCureHD.jpg" on Google, it will instead link them to the Thomas page. Fandom hopes that this will have a positive impact on search engine rankings and help anonymous users (who are usually clueless about wikis) find what they're looking for more easily. Logged-in users will see absolutely no change, so you may not notice anything of this test, but I just wanted to give you a heads up anyway, in case any anonymous users reach out to you with questions. If you have any questions of your own, please let me know :) —idekmandy 04:53, August 8, 2019 (UTC) New Analytics Dashboard Hey Reverb! I'm sure you already know, but just in case - I'm happy to inform you that the new Analytics feature has just been released for admins, which you can read more about in this blog post. This feature is particularly exciting because it will give you access to insightful statistics that allow you to see what areas are doing well and how to best capitalize on them in order to strengthen the community. You can visit ' ' to access the data, and if you need any help, you can check out the for additional information. Please let me know if you have any further questions or feedback and I'll be happy to answer :) —idekmandy 20:25, August 14, 2019 (UTC) Searching for Lord Volemort Hei Reverb, I need to find a certain user, Lord Volemort. He wanted to come back but said he couldn't. Maybe his account was deleted? The Ivy Raven (talk) 12:08, September 19, 2019 (UTC) ::Did you try to search the user in the search bar of the wiki? Type User:(username) and you will get the result and the status of his account. Also, was the user underage? In that case, someone might have reported him and so staffs might have disabled his account. What exactly it says when the user in question btries to login with his account? [[User:Newt Strike| Newt Strike ]][[User talk:Newt Strike| ' Talk ']] 16:59, September 19, 2019 (UTC)